


Black Clover Drabble Collection

by Neorulez



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hint of romance, I Like You But I Am Not Going to admit it, Oblivious Asta (Black Clover), POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Yuno (Black Clover), Tsundere Noelle Silva, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble! Feel free to make request ideas and pairings if applicable!Noelle Silva knew she has feelings for Asta, but she will never admit it. Just a short drabble about Noelle explaing how much she likes Asta!





	1. Chapter 1

Noelle knew she was an embarrassment to the Silva family. Nobody had to tell her that. She knew already. She knew she was always going to be a failure, that is until she met Asta.

Asta may her realize that even a failure such as herself can have merit. I mean look at Asta, he didn't possess any magic, and yet he had a goal to be the Wizard King. Noelle admired Asta a lot. She liked him a lot too, but she couldn't let him know that!

She could never admit to that idiot that she likes him! Not ever! If he'd found, she knew he will never return her feelings. There was no way Asta would like her. After all, she ever does is be harsh on him!


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno really care about Asta, but he was also possessive for his childhood friend, so when Leopold tries to come between the two, let's just say Yuno wasn't very pleased by this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was requested by CF8WRK4U. Sorry for long wait btw! There is no excuse aside from me procrastinating and being lazy :-: 
> 
> Feel free to request more drabble if have any ideas! Forgive me if Yuno seems too out of character!

Yuno was usually calm and collective, but the young wizard notices he has been very irritable lately. Partly to blame for this is Leopold. Every time he sees Leopold all he wants to do is rip him to shreds! Leopold has been getting awfully friendly with Asta. It wasn't as if he minded—Asta makes friends with anyone—even his enemies. But that wasn't pointed though. Leopold declared that Asta was his rival. Now, that was crazy! Leave it to Yuno to keep his cool, and he did, but he didn't know how long he could remain calm. This was aggravating! Asta was  _ his rival _ , and nobody else's!  _ Asta belonged to him! _

Okay so maybe Yuno is getting possessive, but it is understandable! Nobody would ever care about Asta like he would! Nobody understands Asta better than Yuno. 

“Yuno, come on what are you doing? We are supposed to meet Asta and Noelle today remember?” Klaus reminded the black haired male

“Oh yeah sorry.” Yuno quickly apologized, allowed his mind to wander off about his childhood friend.

“Are you okay?” Mimosa asked, genuinely concerned about her teammate.

Yuno merely nodded his head, continued to go think about Asta. Last time he saw Asta he was badly wounded. Hopefully, he is okay. He knew he would be, but the wound on his chest would leave a scar. Asta had a lot of scars from fights he has been in, so having another wouldn't be a problem for him. 

Even though Asta was covered in scars, Yuno considered his childhood friend beautiful. Everything about Asta only made Yuno want him more. Yuno didn't understand why he felt this way! Asta was reckless, short, quick-tempered, and the list goes on, he had so many flaws, but Yuno liked Asta— _ no _ , he  _ loved Asta. _

Yeah, he loved Asta.

When they finally arrived to the Black Bulls hideout, he saw Leopold's hands-on Asta! For some reason, Yuno’s blood was boiling!

“What the hell!” Yuno yelled, abruptly and startling his teammates, but the Black Bull Magic Knights and Leopold.

“Haha… what’s gotten into you?” Leopold quickly laughed, however, he stopped when he saw Yuno glared murderously at him, instead he let go of Asta and sweatdropped.  _ What’s wrong with him? _ Wondered the Crimson Lion Magic Knight. Whatever it must be, surely had to do something with Asta.  _ But what?  _ Leopold couldn’t put his finger on it, though he let it slide for now.

“Nothing at all,” Yuno gritted out with the same murderous glare across on his face. Everyone noticed how cold Yuno looked aside from Asta, who was oblivious as ever. Simply put, Asta put his hand around Yuno’s shoulder in a free manner.

“Hey, Yuno!” Asta yelled, beaming at Yuno. 

“I am right here Asta, no need to yell.” Even though Asta yelled in his ear, Yuno didn’t get mad or bothered to tease how obnoxious, loud, annoying, and short Asta was, instead of the wielder of four-leaf clover grimoire merely smiled. 

_ Yuno looks very happy with Asta….  _ Noted the other Magic Knights that were there. 

“You guys are close, huh?” Leopold stated the obvious. 

“Mmmhmm,” Asta hummed in response and pulled Yuno close to him. “We were raised together!”

“So, what if I wanted to come between you two, what then?” Leopold suggested with a smirk on his face. 

“Leopold,” gasped Mimosa. “What are you saying?” _ You must really want to die! _ Fear struck inside Mimosa’s entire being for her cousin. 

Let’s just say Yuno wasn’t very happy when Leopold made this suggestion. His bangs covered his face, and he looked down at the floor. Anger begins to slowly overwhelmed his body, and this sinister darkness also causes a shiver down everyone’s spine aside from Leopold and Asta. Asta was obvious as ever, whereas Leopold had this smug look on his face.

_ I’m gonna make him regret he ever said those words!  _ This uncontrollable desire to kill Leopold filled Yuno’s body. He wanted to kill Leopold for suggesting such a thing.

“Yuno, please calm down, okay?”  Klaus requested, but he wasn’t sure this would calm Yuno at. Nobody has seen Yuno get so angry before, let alone had this desire to kill someone before. 

“Huh?” gawked Asta out of nowhere. He looked at Yuno, noticed he wasn’t his usual, calm self. “Hey Yuno, what’s wrong?” Of course, Asta had no idea what was going, so that alone made everyone dropped their jaw.  “Yuno?” He repeated, once more, tilting his head sideways. 

_ Asta…. _ Just like that Yuno wasn’t angry anymore.  _ This is silly of me. I know nothing will ever come between Asta and I. I guess I got scared but mostly angry.  _ Yuno knew it was ridiculous of him to let Leopold get under his skin, and cause him to want to kill, but seeing Asta looked at him cluelessly and asked him what was wrong, allowed all of that to fade away.

“Nothing is wrong, Asta,” He said to his childhood friend, then he looked over at Leopold. “Next time you say something like that you won’t be alive.”

Leopold, including, everyone else aside from Asta knew Yuno wasn’t joking. He was dead serious.

  
Asta was  _ his! His  _ best friend, and only true rival. Everyone else was irrelevant!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know in a comment below!


End file.
